One Way to Find Out
by Amethyst-Bee
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto's secrete is revealed at the hot springs when his seal appears accidentally.


_**Naruto and friends visit the hot springs after a hard days work. During their time at the bath house his comrades notice a what appears to be a seal**_

One Way to find out

It had been a good day with beautiful weather. Perfect for training. And that's what almost all of the teens were doing. After many hours of physical activity the shinobi were sticky with sweat and wrapping up. Kiba and Hinata finished their spar and decided it was going to be the last of the day. Shino, just returning from a mission, had just opted to watch the last few matches. The three way spar between Neji, Lee, and Tenten would also end in a about ten minutes. Being lazy, Shikamaru had just watched clouds and played shogi against his dad (Claiming he was working on statagy). The game ended very closely with Shikaku winning in the end. Choji practiced by himself while Ino worked on medical ninjustsu. Team 7 honed their skills as well at the training ground where they first become genin.

"Sasuke, I think we should call it a day. The sun'll set in a little more than an hour." Naruto said.

"Alright dobe. Go fetch Sakura and tell her we're leaving. I'm going home and then to the hot springs."

"Oi Teme we'd all like to go and wash up. Don't go ordering me around like you think I have nothing more important to do." Naruto replied annoyed.

"Urasai, just do it. I'll see you later, dobe." and with that he walked away.

"Lazy bastard." Naruto mumbled under his breath heading towards the spot Sakura inhabited. As he was walking suddenly a rock the size of his face came rushing at him.

"Woah!" he said ducking just in time. _Gotta be careful when approaching Sakura._ "Sakura-chan~" Naruto called into the clearing.

"Naruto? What's wrong." She asked

"Oh nothing. Me and Sasuke are calling it quits and heading to the osen, wanted to see if you wanted to come or not. The Teme already got a head start." Naruto said

"Sure. It'll be dark soon might as well." Sakura shrugged going over to Naruto.

XXXXXXXXX

The two started to the baths and saw Sasuke upon arrival. Sakura strolled to the womens section, her teammates went to mens.

Naruto told Sasuke that he could have been nice and waited but a 'Hn' was his reply. This is what sparked the argument the two were engaged in currently.

"Just saying you could actually TRY to be NICE and quit acting so stuck up. You always act so high and mighty like you're better than me Teme." Naruto complained opening the doors to the relaxing springs on the mens side.

"I AM better than you,dobe. Who wins and who loses when we fight? Who is constantly saving your ass on missions? Who do you know for a fact is stronger, faster, smarter, and all around BETTER?" The raven haired boy retorted.

"You know, I would rather go a ramen free week than admit that." Naruto replied.

"Wow Naruto that would be impressive!" Kiba shouted from the water.

"And saying that you 'wont admit it' makes it seem as thought you agree but are just too stubborn and prideful to admit it." Neji commented. The boys sat down with their knees down in the water and the prankster shot Neji a pissed of glare.

"I do not agree with anything that Teme says!" He yelled pointing at Sasuke.

"WHY DO NOT WE SEE WHO THE FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN MOST BRIGHTLY IN! WHO HERE IS WITH ME!" Lee exclaimed.

"No thanks we spent the day training." Shikamaru yawned. Choji wanted to comment on Shikamaru not really doing anything physically strenuous but supposed that mentally exercising all day might tire him out just as much.

"Yes, I don't feel a need to fight you when I was just doing that awhile ago." Neji reasoned.

"Ditto." Said Kiba.

"How about just relaxing?" Shino questioned.

"WHAT IS YOUR OPPINION NARUTO-KUN!?"

"I'm always ready to kick Sasuke Teme's ass!" He howled sending a punch at the Uchiha who dodged gracefully.

"YOSH!" Lee cried Charging Naruto.

_Shimatta! I have to fight Lee to! "_Kage bushin no Jutsu." three clones appeared and nodded at the original. Two blocked and countered Lee, the last one went to the side lines waiting for his turn.

Mean while the others, Neji, Choji, Kiba, and Shino, plus Sasuke were watching with interest at the sudden appearance of something called forth besides the clones. Everyone with the exclusion of Shikamaru, (he knew what it was) Lee (the clones fighting him didn't bear the mark having only used taijutsu), and Naruto (just plain oblivious), had the same thought. _A seal?_

"Is anyone one else seeing some weird mark on the loudmouth?" Kiba whispered.

"Yeah," Choji replied.

"It appears to be a seal." Shino noted.

"What's it doing their?" Neji asked. Shikamaru looked at them and yawned.

"You don't seem surprised or curious, Shikamaru. Any reason why?" Neji questioned.

Mr. Lazy snorted. "No I'm not surprised or curious. I know what it is and why it's there. Does it matter?"

"Yeah, care to share?" Kiba said.

"No. Ask Naruto if you want to know more about. It's not my place to say anything." He said watching as one clone vanished from getting punched and the other was sent flying into clone sitting on the side lines, causing those two to disappear as well. Just as the seal faded the blonde made a hand sign and the seal along with three more clones now appeared. Not wanting it to disappear again and have answers Sasuke tried to ask Naruto.

"Oi, dobe, stop for a minute would you? Wanna ask you something."

"No way I'm letting my guard down!" He yelled.

"Baka, I'm serio-" He was cut off as a clone landed a hit from behind.

A vein twitched on his head as he punched the offending copy squarely in the gut, effectively dispelling it. "Alright then, that's how you wanna play? Fine." Sasuke activated his sharingan and tackled Naruto into a boulder knocking the wind out of him and causing the other clones to poof. "There. Now will you listen?"

"Yeah Naruto we'd like to know as well since he won't spill it." Kiba said pointing at Shikamaru. Naruto got up rubbing his back and wincing.

"Huh? I'm missing something, what does he know that that you don't." A very confused blond asked.

"Yes, I am lost as well. What are we wanting to know about?" Lee joined in.

"Your seal!" The four cried together from the water.

"My seal? Hmm." He thought a moment and then it dawned on him, "Oh! Shikamaru you know? Ok, since when and how?"

"Since the academy and I work on strategy for a reason. I'm good at putting two and two together like with you." He casually said.

"I see."

"What seal?" Lee asked.

"Um. No seal Lee just a, just a misunderstanding," the jinchūriki lied.

"Troublesome. Naruto they all saw. Just tell them about it. They won't mind." Shikamaru said.

"Easy for you to say." he pouted.

"Look, I don't care and neither will they ok? Either you tell them or I will. Seriously, our teammates have a right to know."

"You're not allowed to say a word. I'm sure you're well aware that it's an S-class secret." Shikamaru's eye twitched and he gave the vessel a glare. "But fine," Naruto said sadly raising his chakra and letting the tattoo appear, "guess there's no point in hiding it now." He turned his energetic friend. "This seal Lee."

"Naruto-kun why do you have a seal? When did you get it?" Lee asked now seeing the pattern in question.

"Haha. Um, I've kinda had it all my life. Pretty much since I was born." He replied scratching the back of his head nervously.

"But what is it _for_?" Sasuke asked wanting this piece of info.

"Well you know the story the teachers in the academy told us. The one about Kyuubi?" They nodded "Well, it wasn't exactly killed. I mean it was still stopped and isn't a problem!" He added seeing some worry on their faces. "It was sort of... immobilized. Sealed away, actually." Neji, Shino, and Sasuke's eyes lit up with understanding.

"What was it sealed into?" Kiba asked not following. He, like Naruto, wasn't the sharpest kunai.

"Well, to prevent its resurrection, it was sealed into a baby. Since its' chakra coils weren't developed, they would adapt and adjust to the demonic chakra, effectively holding the beast's power. A strong host was also preferable so he figured a shinobi child would be best. Shikamaru, I honestly don't think that even you know this part." Naruto said his face mixed with emotions.

"Oh?" He questioned raising an eyebrow, "Try me." The genius dared.

"Yondaime couldn't ask another family to sacrifice their child, so he used his own for the sealing process. Its body could handle the strain, and hopefully, would be gifted enough to learn to control the Kyuubi's chakra."

"You're-" Sasuke started.

"I had my suspicions." Shikamaru interjected.

"The Yondiame's son." Neji said finishing Sasuke's statement.

"Yeah right. That would mean that he's the Kyuubi vessel to." Kiba snorted. Naruto nervously laughed and nodded, waiting to see the reaction. Kiba just stared, mouth gaping, shock at the news. _The dead last and only one whose still a _genin_, is the son of the most powerful kage and host to the strongest demon. Go figure. _He thought letting the information sink in.

"W-wow." was all Choji could get out.

"YOSH! THAT EXPLAINS WHY YOU ARE SO STRONG! I WOULD EXPECT NOTHING LESS FROM OUR GREATEST HOKAGES SON! NOW I AM MORE DETERMINED THAN EVER TO BEAT YOU NARUTO-KUN!" Lee shouted. Everyone sweat dropped at his remark.

"So you're all cool with it, right?" The blond asked scared. Everyone but Sasuke nodded.

"Oi, Dobe, why are you so damn weak if you have the Kyuubi sealed in you? I mean I'm always getting stuck saving you." Sasuke smirked. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

_**I'm the one who really get's stuck with saving his sorry hide as well as those around him, you damn Uchiha. **_The bijū thought.

"Why you. Wait till I get my hands on you Teme!" Naruto yelled running at Sasuke.

"Too slow." and with that Naruto rammed into the wall and then fell backwards feeling stupid and seeing stars.

"Our greatest hero's son is an impulsive idiot. He clearly didn't take after his father." Neji remarked.

"Not in terms of brains or natural talent anyway." Shikamaru agreed.

"I heard that." Naruto grumbled giving up and getting into the hot spring. The boys just talked after that, mainly about Naruto and Kyuubi, unaware that the girls had heard every thing from Naruto's story to him hitting the divider, and disusing the details with the guys.

XXXXXXXXX

"Sounds like that kitsune could teach you a thing or two about healing Sakura." Ino said tauntingly.

"Well at least I'm better than you." She shot back.

"At least **I'm** not fawning over Sasuke still." The Yamanaka replied.

"I don't _fawn _over him!" Both girls argued like this for awhile while Tenten and Hinata had their own side conversation.

"So. You're fine with it to right? I mean he is the guy you have an enormous crush on after all." Tenten said to Hinata causing her to turn red.

"O-Of course. I mean, I, I don't see why it would change anything. He is just Naruto after all."

"Good. I wonder if we should tell him we overheard his conversation?" Tenten questioned. "Hey, you two! Come over here for a sec. I wanna ask you guys something."

"Alright Tenten, shoot." The pinkette said.

"I'm debating whether or not we should tell Naruto that we heard what he said."

Hinata chose to reply. "I think we should. That way he won't worry about having to tell us and I feel it's only right since we did ease drop."

"I don't see why not." Ino answered.

"Then it's settled. When should we meet up?"

"Well, it'd probability be best to get it out of the way. How about when we go in to get changed? Anyone have any problems with that?" Sakura reasoned. They all shook their heads.

XXXXXXXXX

"I think we should tell the girls." Neji said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because they should know. I'm mean we all know, it isn't fair to exclude them." Shikamaru replied.

"Fine. When should I tell them."

"Well since their the last ones to know they might get mad. If you do it when we get out, then none of them can yell at us." Kiba said. "If you put it off, Sakura might get mad at you for not trusting her enough. I mean she is your teammate."

"Yeah, I've already been through the villagers wrath. I'd hate to face Sakura's." He shuddered as he pictured himself being sent through a wall.

XXXXXXXXX

Timing is everything. Some how the two groups had gotten out at the same exact time.

"Oh! Naruto, we wanted to tell you something."

"Hey what a coincidence Sakura-chan, us, or rather me, to." A silent minute passed as they both waited for the other to start talking. Finally Naruto and Sakura got tired of waiting and blurted out:

-"I'm the Kyuubi's jinchūriki!"

-"We overheard about the Kyuubi!" at the same second.

"Eh? You heard?"

"Yeah. We wanted to tell you that we're ok with it to." At this the others nodded.

"Oh. Ok."

"Um, Naruto, do you mind if we see the seal?" Tenten asked a bit reluctantly.

"Sure." Naruto put his hands in a ram seal raising his chakra and letting the seal become visible.

"Cool. How come it isn't always showing like a storage or explosive seal?" She said.

"Not really sure. I'm not an expert. I just know it shows up when I use my chakra or his, which is why it appears when I'm healing from a serious wound."

"Alright. Well I need to be going. Promised me dad I'd take inventory of the shop. I'll see you later."

"I need to be going as well. My parents are expecting me home for dinner." Sakura stated.

"Mine to," Ino added.

"Hinata-sama and I must be on our way as well." Neji piped up. "Come along Hinata."

"Hai, Neji-nii-san."

"Me and Choji'll take our leave."

"So long Naruto," Kiba said leaving the osen and Naruto and Sasuke alone.

"So I guess I'll see you for training tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'm always ready for another win to add to my impressive streak. But how about you give me a challenge next time. I'd love to test my metal against the Kyuubi's power."

"We'll see." And with that they left.


End file.
